


The Wish of a Cursed Immortal

by zoepeanut



Category: Fairy Tail, ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoepeanut/pseuds/zoepeanut
Summary: After Mavis' death, Zeref finds himself wandering throughout the country of Fiore, still haunted by death everywhere he goes. One day, after losing all hope of finding peace in the world, he finds a message, giving him instructions on how to contact a god named Yato who can grant any wish, even the wish of a black wizard.





	The Wish of a Cursed Immortal

It seemed like a peaceful day out, surrounding a quiet town within the nation of Fiore. The sun was shining, illuminating the sky with rays of bright golden light as a boy wandered through the streets below. Anyone watching would have insisted the scene was normal, until they saw what surrounded the single moving man. A boy with jet-black hair was crying as he walked through the streets of a dead village. Corpses littered the ground, uninjured yet lifeless as the cursed man walked passed them. Zeref had no control over this curse, yet it did not stop him from feeling immense guilt every time it stole away life around him.

He paused in his trek, gazing down at the streets. Zeref’s hands clenched into fists, balling into the fabric of his robes as he felt the wind rustle his hair. “Why is this happening again?” he questioned, closing his eyes. “Please…I don’t want to see anymore death. I just want to find peace…it will only be a little while longer…Natsu…”

Rambling, Zeref shut his mouth and stopped. Over the last century or so, he had picked up the odd habit of speaking to himself. With no other companions to share his thoughts with, it at least filled the silence with some form of noise. For a brief moment, he had one person by his side, but even that was a false dream. He should not have hoped for a future with Mavis. If he had not done so, perhaps she would still be alive.

Grimacing now, Zeref’s tears slowly dried as he felt the hollowness at the thought of Mavis. Her death had been nearly a decade ago, but it still felt like yesterday. The light that she had shone onto his life would never be forgotten, despite the darkness he found himself surrounded with. He had brought her into that shadow, sharing his curse with her, and ultimately, his own hands had been the ones to kill her. His eyes burned, filled with self-hatred and a hatred for the world for refusing to allow him to live in peace. Was it too much to ask, to have a single companion in life? Perhaps it was, so maybe he should settle with a simpler wish. Instead, Zeref had settled on the desire to be completely alone, to find a place where he would never unwillingly kill again.

Sighing, Zeref shook his head. Once again, such a thing was impossible with his curse. He still valued life, and as such, he would continue to be rejected. As he walked on, Zeref paused in confusion, staring at the wall next to him. Someone had placed graffiti on the wall of the building, giving directions on how to contact another communication lacrima for any wishes one might have. It was an odd thing to see, since it would likely lead to quite a few annoying calls, but at the moment, Zeref was curious enough to see who was foolish enough to do so. Perhaps it was a childish prank, one friend attempting to annoy another. It wasn’t uncommon throughout history for people to do such things. At the very least, contacting this mysterious stranger would be a distraction to ease his mind.

Walking into the now-deserted magic shop, Zeref quickly found a lacrima for use. Most people would need to purchase such an object, but with the shopkeeper bent over the counter, lifeless like all the rest, Zeref didn’t feel any guilt over his theft. At least the man’s work would prove useful at some point, even if his life had ended far sooner than it should have. 

An image seemed to flicker around in the communication lacrima, a bit blurry at first before a grinning face flashed into view. “Hello, this is the Yato-god, fast, friendly and affordable! How may we help you today?” 

The cheerful voice gave Zeref pause, gazing at the strange man within. He appeared to have black hair, similar to his own. Startling blew eyes peered at him, while a strange scarf wrapped around the man’s neck and rested atop of a tracksuit. “Yato…so, you truly intended on leaving that graffiti on the wall? How odd. It must be quite irritating, with all of the calls you receive through your lacrima.”

His musings were not meant to get a response, but he had forgotten that he was speaking with someone in the first place. “Of course I did! How else am I going to get word out to the world? One day, I’ll become the most famous god in all of Fiore! People will bow before me, and I’ll have thousands of followers, and a shrine—“ Yato yammered on, almost drooling before someone else walked in, smacking him with an irritated look.

The newcomer had blond hair, and deep amber eyes. “Knock it off, or you’ll scare off our first job in months.” the kid insisted, while Yato seemed to look a bit annoyed.

“Hey, Yukine! You should be nicer to me, I am the one who gave you your name after all.” the god complained, looking mildly hurt.

The teen snorted, shaking his head. “Yeah right, like I owe you any respect. Start getting us some real jobs, then maybe I’ll treat you like a real god.” he complained.

The self-proclaimed god actually seemed to look hurt by the comment, but Zeref was busy focusing on determining if this man truly was one of the gods. There was something about him, a power that he couldn’t quite describe that may have placed him among their ranks. “A god…I see. Then you will not help me…any friend of Ankhersam would abandon me just as this world has done.”

Even Zeref could hear the emptiness in his voice, and the two glanced towards him in surprise. After a moment, the two seemed to vanish from within the lacrima, appearing by Zeref’s side in an instant. Normally, he would question how a wizard managed to teleport so far with such ease, but this was a god after all. “I don’t know much about this Ankhersam fellow, but if you’ve got a wish, then I’m always willing to hear it.” Yato stated brightly, standing tall before him. “All it will cost you, is this much.”

Five fingers flashed before Zeref’s face, making him wonder just how insane this god was. Who hadn’t heard of the God of Death, the one responsible for his curse? Regardless, a god may be the only one capable of lifting his curse. Closing his eyes for a moment, Zeref actually debated requesting such an action, before deciding against it. If he got rid of his curse, he would eliminate his suffering. At the moment, he deserved this curse, for everything he had done. Maybe other people didn’t deserve to suffer, but he himself needed it to keep himself under control. Otherwise, demons would destroy the world once more, and he would become the black wizard that history continued to fear.

Being happy was not an option, but there was another wish this god could grant, perhaps. “That sounds reasonable enough. Then again, you would be risking your lives to grant my request.” Zeref mused softly, gazing out towards the town. “You see, this world is rejecting me. I deserve my punishment, however, others shouldn’t have to die because of my need to suffer, because of the things I have done. All I wish for…is a place to rest in peace, where the world cannot find me until I am needed to be active once more.”

Holding his hand out, the god seemed to be waiting for something. Rising to his feet, Zeref pulled a coin out from within his robes, throwing it across the shop and into the man’s hand. The distance between them was likely the only thing keeping Yato and Yukine alive at the moment, and Zeref was not going to ruin that. Catching it, Yato grinned and held it in his fist. “Your wish has been heard, may our fates intertwine. I will grant your request…uh….what was your name again?”

Yukine smacked the back of Yato’s head, looking irritated. “Come on, how lame can you be? You get all the way through your speech, and you don’t even introduce us or ask for his name?” The teen sighed, shaking his head before smiling over at Zeref. He took a step forward, holding a hand out towards the black wizard. “I’m Yukine, Yato’s regalia. I’m trying to help him become a better god…but as you can see, things have been tough for us lately.”

Nodding, Zeref tried to step away from the boy’s outstretched hand. “A god and his regalia…it has been a long time since I’ve dealt with such beings. You’ve likely heard of my name as well, if you’ve been working around wizards at all. I am Zeref.”

He was used to people running in fear from his name. The blond seemed to frown in confusion, glancing towards Yato for an answer. The blue eyed god narrowed his eyes at Zeref, frowning for a moment as he studied the wizard. “Ah, now I get it. I thought the name Ankhersam sounded familiar, but I couldn’t quite place it before. He’s the god fond of cursing humans, isn’t he? He punishes wizards who try to be gods themselves, from what I’ve heard.” Yato stated.

“Wait, you tried to have the power of a god?” Yukine demanded, his wide eyes staring at Zeref.

Glancing away, Zeref closed his eyes. “I…I just didn’t want to be alone.” he stated softly. “At the time, my only desire was to see my brother again. Time moved on, however, and my wishes have changed. While my brother may be alive once more, I simply wish to find peace…and as I’ve offered payment for my wish, I expect you to grant my request, Yato.”

There was a darkness in his gaze, as a familiar anger rose within him. Even this god would reject him, along with the dead spirit fighting by his side. “Hey, I never said I wouldn’t help! I was just stating the facts, alright?” Yato insisted, possessively grasping the coin close to his chest. “I’ll take you far away from here, I promise. In fact, I know just the place!”

Unsure of if he could believe the god or not, Zeref nodded and waited for the god to lead the way. Unfortunately, Yato had other ideas on how to get there. He stepped closer to Zeref, grinning as he moved to grab the boy’s arm. “No…please, don’t come—“ he tried to warn, but the god waved him off.

“I’m a god, do you really think you can kill me?” Yato asked, before narrowing his eyes. “Besides, from what I’ve gathered, you’re not all that fond of me. Ankhersam’s curse requires you to actually want me to live for you to kill me.” Yato paused for a moment, thinking further on his words. “At least, for you to do so unwillingly at least.”

“Wait, Yato, what are you talking about?” Yukine asked, glancing around him. The teen seemed to have finally noticed the dead man by the counter. His amber eyes were wide, looking like the young child he truly was rather than a weapon of the gods. “Is he really…does that man really kill people?”

Nodding, Yato crossed his arms over his chest. “Sure does.” he admitted confidently, before rubbing the back of his neck sharply. “Ouch, Yukine, cut it out! He doesn’t want to kill people.” 

The regalia’s fear had spiked at the mention of murder, but Yato seemed skilled at calming it. Sighing, the god let his hand fall to his side as he gazed thoughtful at Zeref, his smile now faded. “He’s cursed, a pawn in a way. Long ago, he did something to anger a god, and as a result, he was punished. He’s forced to kill anyone, anything living around him, so long as he values life. That’s why he needs our help, Yukine.” Yato stated, his voice grave and serious. “While I may not understand why you want to keep the curse, I will respect your wishes and simply take you to an isolated place. You may be the Black Wizard Zeref, but you have a wish of your own that has been heard loud and clear, and I cannot turn my back on someone who needs help.”

Glancing at his master, Yukine slowly nodded and turned towards Zeref with a slight smile. “Right. We won’t let you kill anyone again, not if we can help it.” Yukine promised.

“Alright, now, since Yukine is already dead and I’m a god…do you mind staying still for a bit? I can’t travel with you if you keep running away from me.” Yato complained, pouting slightly.

Grimacing, Zeref shook his head and wondered why he ever thought this was a good idea. Being near these two was even more stressful than being surrounded by corpses had been. Maybe he should simply find a place on his own, but it appeared to be too late. The two rushed forward, seizing the chance they had while Zeref thought about his predicament. Yukine held onto Yato’s hand, while the god clapped a hand on Zeref’s shoulder. He flinched slightly at the contact, before he felt his body phase out of existence, teleporting away with the two otherworldly beings in an instant.

Suddenly, his senses were alight. Magic was surrounding him, a powerful spell unlike any he had sensed before. The energy in the air spoke of healing and protection, a spell so bright that he couldn’t help but open his eyes and gaze around him. Natural wonders surrounded him. Trees with yellowed leaves stood tall, while strangely colorful birds flew through the sky. To his left, a stream ran softly, the trickling sound of water reaching his ears as he gazed around at his new surroundings. Before him stood Yato and Yukine, while Zeref focused once more on the magic in the air.

It took him a few moments, but he gasped when he sensed the true purpose of the powerful spell surrounding this place. “An illusion spell…it hides this entire place from the outside world.” he whispered. Mavis’ face flashed in his mind, the one master of such magic he had met in recent years. 

“Exactly!” Yato insisted brightly, grinning at him. “No one will find you here, not with a spell like that on the place. I found it a while back, while I was out hunting a phantom with Yukine here.”

The blond scowled, looking irritated. “Yeah, you dropped me in the ocean, you freak!” he complained.

“How was I supposed to know the phantom couldn’t cross the barrier? I was only trying to cut through the phantom you don’t have to blame me for your dull blade!” Yato insisted.

The regalia huffed, crossing his arms over his chest for a moment. “Regardless of how you came across this place, I must admit I am quite impressed.” Zeref stated quietly, interrupting their argument. Both boys glanced at him, blinking a few times as the black wizard felt a small smile form on his face. “I think you were correct…this place reminds me of someone, an old friend of mine that is no longer with me. I can rest quite peacefully here, until Natsu finally comes and brings me the rest I so desire.”

Sharing a look, the god and regalia nodded and began to back away. “Well, glad to see you’re satisfied. If you ever need anything again, feel free to give us another call! Don’t forget, tell all your friends about the Yato-god, willing to do any job, only for five yen!”

With that, the two vanished from sight, leaving Zeref sighing as he sat down in the grass on the island. A breeze rustled through the area, shaking the trees and letting leaves fall down onto his hair. Closing his eyes, Zeref let himself smile at the serenity of this place. “Yato, Yukine…Mavis…thank you. I do not know how you created this place, but I know it was your doing. One day, I will repay all of you for what you’ve given me, if death does not find me first.”

It was an amusing thought, the concept of being able to die before leaving this island. For the first time in his life, however, he had hope that such a thing could actually occur. Time would pass by for the world, and eventually, Natsu would arrive. Then, his true peace would come, but until then, his wish had been heard and he had a place to rest where humanity could remain untouched by the devastation unleashed by his very existence.


End file.
